Keluk
Names, Titles, and Affiliations As is typical of the island nations, Keluk has no last name. He is defined by the people he belongs to. Appearance and Nationality Keluk is slight and skinny without the strength valued by his people. Due to his lack of physical vigour, as child, Keluk was seriously injured in a festival game involving batons and boats crossing the ocean. The scars of this lies across his chest. He is good with his hands - small things like wood carving and fish hooks. Personality Keluk has always preferred stories, song, and dance above other culturally valued attributes. His quality memory for story and song has led his people to tolerate him more than despise him. Has a knack for languages. Does not enjoy the city life. Language and Accent Keluke ends up picking up Lumatt, the language of Kurfor, from an animal (as they don't discriminate with whom they speak to). He has to use Cyrann to go in between Jordik and Lumatt. He speaks a few word f rom the island language Destillan, Orish, and Min. Relationships Being a social outcast and undesirable for his people, Keluk forms a friendship with the chief's (Koleon) daughter (Zash) who is motherless. Keluk is clearly an unsuitable partner for her, but they still have a good friendship where they value each other for personality and not accomplishment. Kimble - forms a relationship with Kimble when he runs from the Vigilantes, but picks up more language from him and discovers they are similar sorts of folk. Keluk also has a relationship with the mysterious woman from the slave ship - Zeroth.On his journey, Keluk was bound together and chained together, tied to a female slave he couldn't understand, she tried to escape in a torrent of a rain store and he tried to help her and also escape. She went mad, screaming something he didn't understand but thought was about them having her children. Both were branded though they came from different places, even though he never knew her name, she stills haunts his dreams. He never found out who she was, where she was from, where she was later taken. His pull to find her is strong, not necessarily romantic. Keluk's family is not really of importance to him - he is an only child, raised by his parents and the village, just as all the other children were. Education and Vocation Although not formally educated in song and dance, but is very well self taught. He's learned to read earlier than most people in his particular tribe, as the athleticism is still emphasized for his young life. Spirituality Notable Possessions Magic Has some magic - doesn't use it out of respect. Has used it but mostly for medicinal purposes. Still getting used to being the conduit. Political Views History Keluk is from one of the Island Nations, who speaks Jordik (the trading language of the Islands) as well as his own native tongue. (((POSSIBLY: Keluk runs away from his home, relieved to be caught because it is better than the punishment he would have endured at home. He wonders if the slavery is actually an alternative and takes it well, as if deserving.))) Having been taken away as one of the slaven, Keluk is first relieved to be given such an important calling and also to escape the social awkwardness of his place back in the tribe. He rejoices about this at first Motivation Primary: Driven by a sense of moral 'good'. He has a good sense of right and wrong and a bleeding heart to boot. He is first drawn to the Vigilantes for this reason. He wants to end injustice, Zeroth motivation - Woman on the boat. Finding and freeing her. Secondary motivations - Figuring out what is going on in the Kingdoms, Exploring the world around him, making the connection and saving Kimble, and contributing to the Vigilantes. Briefly his motivation is also to go home but this grows more complicated over time. Flavour Soundtrack Run Boy Run by Woodkid Somewhere the clock is ticking - Snow Patrol Battleborne - Two Steps From HellCategory:Characters Category:Vigilantes